Uncontrollable massive hemorrhage is a primary cause of death during wars, traffic accidents, and other accidents. Safe and efficient hemostatic and healing materials can effectively decrease mortality caused by the hemorrhage. As a novel wound-healing and hemostatic material, the wound-healing and hemostatic material is considered as one of the most effective materials for hemostasis of a topical trauma, with advantages such as being absorbable, efficient, economical and non-toxic. As the requirement for the hemostasis of the topical trauma during a treatment becomes higher and higher, a hemostatic effect of the wound-healing and hemostatic material seems more and more important. The wound-healing and hemostatic material reaches the hemostatic effect and realizes wound healing mainly by the characteristics and advantages itself, i.e. adsorbing blood, aggregating blood platelets, occluding blood vessels, promoting generation of thrombin or activating blood coagulation factors, promoting a series of process that proliferation and migration of repair cells as well as tissue reconstruction. However, at present, a high-end sterilized absorbable hemostatic material and a medical material which can promote the wound healing are restricted using due to their high cost.
Additionally, large amounts of high molecular materials are generated during marine product processing, and their utilization is simple with low additional value, limiting marine economic development. As a high molecular material generated during the processing of marine products, chitosan has good biocompatibility and antibacterial activity, and is also low cost. A pro-coagulant activity of chitosan was first reported by Malette et al. Chitosan is a natural polymer from deacetylated chitin, with extensive sources and good biocompatibility. Chitosan generally makes erythrocytes aggregate and thus leading to blood coagulation. In the prior art, biomaterials commonly used in clinic such as chitosan sponge, absorbable gelatin sponge and the like have different characteristics in hemostasis mechanisms and effects on promoting the wound healing, due to their different components. At present, a few hemostatic agents of which a main component is chitosan have come into market, such as Celox hemostatic agent (Pozza M et al. EUR J EMERG MED. 2011) and HemCon hemostatic bandage (Englehart M S et al. J Trauma. 2008), mainly used in emergency hemostasis for war wound and civil accidents.
However, it has been reported that the hemostatic effect of the chitosan material is limited when dealing with severe injuries, which may be relative to excessive positive charges of chitosan that inhibit the blood coagulation. Moreover, it has been found in a hemostasis experiment on a rat liver with a chitosan acetate sponge that when the chitosan acetate sponge contacted with blood, partial substrate of the sponge would be dissolved and a pore structure of the sponge would collapse due to an electrostatic repulsive interaction between the chitosan molecules with positive charges, so that the sponge thus could not fit into a wound surface tightly and to some extent the hemostatic effect of the chitosan acetate sponge would be reduced (He Q et al. J BIOMATER APPL 2013). Additionally, CN201510573494.7 discloses a composite hemostatic sponge of collagen/calcium alginate/chitosan. Although it has solved problems of the hemostatic sponge in biocompatibility, hygroscopicity and initiators for blood coagulation, a problem of incomplete hemostasis still exists. Therefore, the hemostatic effect of the healing material which is based on chitosan needs to be further improved.
Squid ink has exhibited efficacy for the treatment of cardiodynia caused by hemorrhage which was recorded in a medical book of ancient China, Compendium of Materia Medica. It has been proved in the modern clinical application that the squid ink, as a systemically hemostatic drug, has a remarkable hemostatic effect on various hemorrhagic symptoms including gynecology, surgery and internal medicine, without toxicity and side effects. However, hemostatic application of the squid ink is still insufficient at present.